User blog:Imhungry4444/Luffy
Here is the continuation of Luffy & Law vs. Kid: Kid:*with his arms out* THEN LETS GO FUCKIN WILD!!!! *as soon as kid yells that luffy charges at kid* Kid:*smiling* uh ah ah not so fast Luffy: *stretching both his arms back* Gomu Gomu nooooo Kid:*with his mechanical arm pointed at luffy* Customize Luffy: Jet Bazooka!!!!!!!! *luffy hurls both his steaming arms forward at kid* CRACK!!!! Luffy:*stretching his arm back to himself with his hands all bloody* AAHHHHH my hands *starts blowing on his hands* you bastard that hurt, what happened? Kid:*with his mechanical arm in the shape of a shield with dozens of nails sticking out of it* You like that you rubber shit head? Luffy:*clenching his fists* rrrrrr that didn’t hurt one bit Kid:*points at luffys hands* That blood tells me other wise hehehe Luffy:*gets ready to attack again* now im gonna make your HAND bleed Kid:*with a disgusted look* real funny punk, Customize *kids arms customizes back to the shape of an arm* Law:*putting his arm on luffys shoulder* stand back straw hat Luffy: eh? Ok Kid:*with a cocky face* so the puppet wants to play huh? Law:*pointing his nodachi at kid* im not here to play,*with a evil face* im here to win Kid: tch stfu, the only thing you will win *points his hand at law* is a grave *suddenly laws nodachi gets ripped out of his hand and comes flying to kid* Kid:*catching the nodachi* you idiot, you really brought your toy to this fight? *swinging it around* im disappointed in y- Law: 5 Kid: eh? Law: 4 Kid: the hell are you doing? Law: 3 Kid: so the puppet can count, how amusing Law: 2 Kid: SHUT UP *gets in a stance to throw the nodachi at law* ENOUGH WITH THE NUMBERS!! Law:*with an evil face* 1…… Kid:*about to throw the nodachi* here take your shit sword b- *the handle of the nodachi starts to beep* Kid: *with a shocked face* wha- BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luffy: wooooooo *holds his head thinking his hat is on* eh? my… *the wind from the explosion blows luffys hat away that was on the rock he set it on into the nearby forest* Luffy:*running after it* MY HAT!!!! Oi trafal-guy take care of that franky wannabe kay? I need my hat Law: Leave it to me…………. *luffy rushes into the forest after his hat* Law:*staring intently into the dust cloud*………………….. ………….. ?????: Y-you bastard…….. *kid is seen on his one knee with his lower right arm completely blown off and bleeding* Law: I knew that wouldn’t kill you…..but killing you isn’t my intent. I intend to savoir each moment of spilling your blood…..Also it seems most of your magnetic capabilities derive in your hands. Having one put you at a disadvantage……..Now having none is you being at a complete loss……. Kid:*getting up from his knee and standing straight up with his arm still bleeding* You really are a dumb fuck aren’t you…… Law:………. Kid: you wanna test me? Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you Law:*getting ready* come……… *elsewhere in the forest* Luffy:*looking around from bush to tree looking for his straw hat* rrrrrrrrrr where are youuuuuuuu………eh? *luffy stumbles upon a beaten up franky* Luffy: Oi Franky!!!! You okay? What happened? Who did this? Franky:*barely able to talk* lu…..ffy….. Luffy: rrrrr WHO DID THIS?!?! Franky: th-……that mag….netic bastard……….. Luffy: !!!.............him….. Franky: oi…..i….i caught this……*pulls out luffys straw hat* Luffy: YES!! *grabbing the hat and putting it on his head* thanks a lot *pats frankys head* Franky: gggaaaaahhhh Luffy: OH sorry……. *suddenly frankys body starts to shake* Luffy: hmm? Whats happening? Franky:……its him…..hes using it again…… LuffY: what? Who? Using what? *out of no where frankys body rockets forward through the forest* Luffy: O-Oi FRANKY WHERE YA GOIN’?!?!?! *luffy runs after the flying franky who is breaking through trees on his way through the forest* Luffy: shit, this is bad. Franky cant take much for of this. I’ve got to do something *luffy stretches his arm forward and grabs a hold of frankys leg and tries to stop him but gets sent flying along with him* Luffy:*holding onto this hat* WOOOAAAAAAAAAAA FRANKY STOOOP *as they reach the end of the forest franky with luffy still holding on to him start to fly up* Luffy: we’re going uuuup………..wha…….what is that? *in the sky above the battlefield a massive ball is forming of weapons and all kinds of metals* Luffy: WOOOOAAAAAAA *looks down* Kid:*with magnetic aura emanating from him* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU LIKE IT TRAFALGAR??? IS IT BIG ENOUGH OR SHOULD I KEEP GOING HAHAHA Law:*with an angry worried face*…………. Luffy: OI MR.MAGNET STOP THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!! Kid: huh? Straw Hat? Law:*with a shocked face looking at luffy* straw hat what the hell are you doing? Luffy:*smiling at law* gehe noth- GWAH *luffy and franky get smashes up against the giant collected metal ball with metal pilling up over him* Kid: haha perfect, first ill finish Trafalgar, then ill tend to you straw hat….. Law: You really think that thing is gonna contain the man that straw hat is? Kid: who said anything about contain? Law:…….. Kid: GET CRUSHED!!! *suddenly all the metal that was collected up in the giant battle starts to compress together* Luffy: GAAAAAH……..it..it hurts…franky, FRANKY!!! I have to s-save franky…… Kid: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU WE WERE GONNA GO WILD Law: Kid….. Kid: huh? Law: Right now I am your opponent….. Kid:*with a cocky smile* Riiight……Then lets dance, REPEL!!!! *the giant metal scrap ball starts to shake and then launch hundreds upon hundreds of pieces of metal and swords and cannon balls at law* Kid: TAKE THAT TRAFALGAR!!!!! HAHAHA Law:*points his finger at the on coming barrage*……….Redirect *in turn changes his finger pointing from the metal barrage to kid* Kid: hmm? The hell are you pointing a-…. *the scrap metal and weapons barrage redirects itself at kid* Kid: SHIT!!! *gets in a stance and starts to emanate magnetic aura* rrrrrrrr REPEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! *as the barrage is about to hit kid it turns and goes right back at law* Law: ghhh *law quickly puts his hand on the ground and infront of him a giant wall of rocks forms* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the weapons and scrap metal barrage hit the rock wall that causes a massive explosion from the impact and the cannon balls* Kid: hehehe that’s one down…… ????: *from inside the dust cloud* its not over yet… Kid: huh?! *from out of the dust cloud, a bloodied up law rockets forward with a katana that he picked up and charges at kid* Kid: how are you st- *law starts to swing wild at kid with a continuous barrage of slashes and cuts* Kid: now this is my kinda game, Customize, CMON!!!!! *kid customizes his robotic arm into a sword and retaliates with his own barrage of cuts and slashes countering all of laws* Law:*while in a sword fight with kid*(straw hat, what the hell are you doing up there?) *in the metal scrap ball* Luffy:*trying to break free* rrrrrrrr I gotta get out……I gotta save franky….i gotta beat the magnet bastard…….I GOTTA GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued How was it AWESOME Pretty Good Lame Two Thumbs Down Category:Blog posts